


Becoming Five

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, Dry Humping, Foreplay, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Riding, Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick, Howie, AJ, and Brian had bonded together, intimately, after Kevin left the group. Now that he is back, the four are missing the intimacy. They hatch a plan to hopefully convince Kevin to join them.





	Becoming Five

Howie, AJ, Nick, and Brian looked at each other. It had been a few months since the four had been together, and they were desperately missing the time together. After Kevin had left, they had bonded tighter together as a foursome, things happened, and they ended up sleeping with each other. It had happened naturally and organically, and all four loved being with the others. With Kevin’s return to the group, they hadn’t been together, and they were sorely missing it. 

“Bri, I really love having Kev back, but I really miss your cock in my ass” AJ told the older blonde, who sighed, nodding his head. 

“I agree Aje, I miss it too, but what can we do?” Brian loved his cousin dearly, but was also sorely missing the other three in his bed. 

“Why don’t we confess to Kevin, what we had started, and see if he either wants to join, or wants to watch what we do? I know Nick and Howie have the odd kink of loving being watched” AJ suggested, and looked over at the named two, who were sucking each other’s faces off, oblivious to everything.

Kevin had gone to his hotel room to sleep, so the four knew they could spend time together, since Kevin was dead to the world once he fell asleep. 

“Hey Nick, Howie, have you heard anything we’ve said?” Brian called over, shaking his head. The two finally disconnected their tongues, and looked over. 

“We love it! Want Kev to watch us, see what he’s been missing, while he was gone” Howie piped up, giggling when Nick nuzzled into his neck. 

“When big bro wakes up from his half dead sleep, invite him to your room Bri, we will all move there, and talk to Kevin” Nick softly spoke from his position on Howie’s chest. The three nodded, and Brian moved over to make out with AJ, missing the younger man’s kisses and touches. 

A few hours later, Kevin woke up, and texted Brian to see what the others were up to. He got a text back inviting him to Brian’s room, stating that he needed to talk to him. Curious, he got his shoes on, and slipped a t-shirt on, going to the elevator, and traveling down 2 floors to Brian’s room. He knocked on the door, and his cousin answered. 

“Hey Kev, come in” Brian opened the door, and Kevin looked at him confused, seeing the other three in there as well. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, as he settled down on the edge of the bed, seeing Howie with his arm around AJ, and Nick with his head in AJ’s lap, feet hanging off the edge of the couch. 

“We have to tell you something, that we have been hiding, and haven’t been able to bring out since you got back” Nick spoke up, looking over at Kevin. 

“What? Are you guys okay?” he questioned, concern coloring his tone. 

“Yes, we are all fine, but we have been missing each other. See, when you left, the four of us bonded together, things happened, and we started sleeping together. We have not been together since you got back, but we have been sorely missing it” Howie revealed, as he took AJ’s hand in his, and kissed it softly. 

Kevin’s eyes widened, never expecting that in a million years. His mind raced over the past few months, and he realized that there were hints of it all along, that he had entirely missed. But he couldn’t figure out why they told him now. 

“Okay.....why are you telling me this?” Kevin’s puzzled look made AJ and Brian chuckle a bit, before AJ cleared his throat.

“We want to be together again, and I came up with the idea of telling you, and inviting you to join us, or watch us in our dynamic. Nick and Howie have the odd kink of liking being watched, and Brian and I won’t mind if it’s you watching us” Kevin blinked a few times, shaking his head. 

“You want me to join in, or watch you guys go at each other?” he clarified, and sat back leaning on his arms, at the four nods. He thought for a few moments, before a smirk crossed his face. 

“I want to watch, see what exactly I’ve been missing” He got off the bed, crossing over to the sole chair, moving it into the corner of the room, almost in the shadows, to watch the scene playing out in front of him.

The four grinned at each other, before Howie started grinding up on Nick, while AJ started kissing Brian, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the creamy skin underneath. He started kissing down Brian’s neck, leaving a couple hickeys behind. AJ then trailed down to his nipples, and took them in his teeth, rolling them around, hearing Brian’s whimpers and whines above him. 

“Like that Bri?” AJ looked up and smiled, seeing Brian’s expression change, and he pulled AJ up, and pushed him down on the bed, attacking him with his own kisses, and marking his neck as well. The two wrestled a bit for dominance, before Brian got on top of AJ, smirking at the younger man. 

“I win!” Brian looked over at Nick and Howie, who had backed into the couch, and Nick fell on top of Howie, who grinned at the younger man.

“Want to dry hump me a bit?” Nick nodded, and laid on top of Howie, feeling his hand rubbing through his sweatpants, grinding his hand against his cock, and Nick pushed the hand away, rutting against Howie’s leg, looking up at the older man, whining slightly. 

“What Nick?” Howie innocently looked at Nick, who growled, and whimpered, hoping that Howie would take mercy on him soon. His rutting against Howie’s leg got quicker, and Nick knew he was building his release quickly. 

Meanwhile, Brian had stripped AJ of his clothing, and was currently prepping his hole, using AJ’s pre as lubrication. AJ stroked himself, moaning at the sight of Brian fingering his tight hole, adding a second finger and scissoring. Brian grinned, before pushing AJ down on the bed, and easing on his cock, watching AJ’s face. 

Kevin, in the shadows, was looking at both scenes, his eyes darkening, whimpering softly. “Damn, I missed this!” he thought, as he took his cock out, slowly stroking. 

“Nicky, enough. Get those jeans off, I want to 69” Howie pushed Nick up, and shoved his jeans off, kicking them off, watching as Nick stripped off his sweats, before laying back on top of Howie, face over the older man’s cock. 

“Finally!” Nick whined, before starting to lick and suck Howie’s cock, feeling the older man do the same thing. 

AJ and Brian weren’t idle either. Brian had been teasing the younger man, pulling off, and moving his hips up and down slowly, watching AJ whine and whimper, feeling his cock growing in his hole.

“Close Bri, please!” Brian nodded, and started furiously fucking AJ, who gripped the sheets, groaning, as he felt his orgasm come to the edge, screaming out Brian’s name. Brian grinned, feeling AJ’s load shoot into his hole, and continued thrusting until AJ was soft, pulling off, and kissing the younger man. 

The two looked over to see Nick and Howie swallowing each other’s cum, pulling off, and Nick crawled into Howie’s arms after the older man sat up on the couch. The four looked over into the shadows, grinning. 

“Okay over there Kev?” Howie called, as he whimpered, feeling AJ wrap his arms around his neck, sucking softly. 

“Fuck yes!” the oldest groaned, spilling out onto his hand. He looked up at the younger four, growling softly.

“You four are such teases. Making me get off, just from watching you go at it like rabbits. Can I join in a bit, I want to see something in particular; I want to see Brian in the middle of AJ and Howie. Nick, can you come over and lick my hand off, taste my cum?” Kevin asked, as the four’s eyes brightened, and Brian whimpered softly. 

“AJ, you lay on the bed, then Brian, then Howie. I’ll go sit with Kevin, tease him a bit with my fingers, while he watches you three. Is that alright?” Nick looked at his lovers, who grinned and nodded. 

Kevin’s eyes widened, wondering what the youngest would do. He kept his eyes on AJ, who laid on the bed, ass up, and Brian grabbed the lube, prepping the younger man’s hole, before slipping his cock in, thrusting a few times, AJ moving slightly, until he was settled down on his cock. 

“Howie, we’re good, come over” Brian nodded his head, and Howie stuck his fingers in Brian’s hole, loosening it just a bit more, for he was slightly thicker than AJ. He soon stuck his cock in the widened hole, and the three found a rhythm, Brian fucking AJ, while Howie fucked Brian. 

“Okay Kev, watch the naughty three, while I have my fun with you. Can’t believe you got off on that, when it was one of our tamer sessions. I want to feel you underneath that shirt” Nick pulled Kevin’s t-shirt off, and hummed appreciatively at the hidden muscles underneath. 

“Nice to see my big brother taking care of himself, love the tight pecs and abs Kev” Nick ghosted his fingers on Kevin’s creamy white flesh, smiling at the goosebumps, and slight tremble the older man emitted. 

“Th...thanks Nick” Kevin whimpered as he felt Nick’s fingers go down to his belly button, and Nick stopped his hands at Kevin’s boxers, and looked up at him, a question in his eyes. 

“Go ahead” Kevin nodded, and lifted up, Nick shimmying his sweats and boxers down, looking at Kevin’s cock for the first time. It was thicker than Nick’s but not as thick as Howie’s, and it was pretty long as well. He whistled impressed, which caught the attention of the threesome going on nearby. 

“What’s up Nick?” Howie asked, as he continued fucking Brian, but he knew he was close. 

“Kevin’s been hiding from us. You should see the impressive length he has going on. It would be nice to have this cock in my ass. Damn he’s been holding out on us” Nick smirked at Kevin, who flushed. 

“Really? That’s surprising, he was kind of thin and short when we were teens” Brian commented, causing AJ to whine, surprised, and the other three stared at Brian, who shrugged. 

“When the hell have you seen his cock?” Nick asked, wide-eyed. 

“It’s called experimentation. I was a horny 14-year-old, and wanted to see how I compared to him, and he beat me out, but it was kind of thin and shorter than I expected” Brian explained nonchalantly, not seeing the big deal. 

Nick shook his head, rolling his eyes, before going back to teasing Kevin, as the two watched Brian explode into AJ, while Howie shot his load into Brian. The three panted, before pulling out of each other, and Brian and Howie recovered, before going after AJ’s cock, which had grown painfully hard and thick while he was getting fucked. 

“Want me to take care of that little issue, Kev?” Nick came face to face with Kevin’s cock, which was thick and standing at attention. 

“Please, Nick, please” Kevin whimpered softly, moaning when Nick swiped his tongue up the underside of his cock, pre spilling out, Nick lapping it up like a dog. 

“Mmm....pretty good Kev, but AJ’s is a little better tasting” Nick looked up, smirking when he heard Kevin’s small growl. 

“Hey, just being honest here” Nick went back to licking Kevin’s cock, running his tongue around the head, and smiled hearing the whimpers and whines behind him. 

“Can you go faster Nick, I’m dying here” Kevin whined, gripping the armrests, moaning when Nick finally got his ass in gear, and put his warm mouth around his length, and started sucking slowly. 

“You are destined to kill me, I swear” Kevin threaded his fingers through Nick’s blonde hair, guiding him up and down his length. 

The three on the bed had finished AJ off, and were now just watching the scene play out in front of them, smiling softly. All three hoped this night would end with Kevin joining them, but they weren’t sure. 

Five minutes later, Kevin moaned out Nick’s name, as he came in the younger man’s mouth, Nick swallowing the seed happily. He waited until Kevin went soft, and popped off, looking up at his older brother. 

“So, what do you think Kev?” AJ asked, as he had Howie’s head in his lap, and Brian in his other arm, Brian’s head on his shoulder, the three looking over at the older man. 

“I think I missed out on a lot when I was gone. That was fucking amazing, and for it to be one of your tamer sessions? I want to see a rough one now” Kevin whimpered softly. 

“Guys, what do you think, can we fit Kevin into our dynamic? Let him join us?” Howie asked, as he stroked AJ’s thigh, looking at Nick and Kevin. 

“Take a vote. My vote is yes” Brian said, with AJ and Howie quickly agreeing. They looked at Nick, who thought for a moment, and then smiled widely.

“Hell yes!” Nick wrapped his arms around his oldest brother, and kissed him gently, Kevin smiling through the kiss, letting Nick have entrance, the two lightly making out, before pulling away. 

“Well, now all Kev has to do is have sex with the rest of us, and we will finally be connected together” Brian commented, looking forward to that day, hoping it was soon. 

“Can’t wait. Really want to have some fun with you guys” Kevin beamed, happy to finally be connected to his brothers again. 

Howie, Brian, AJ, and Nick looked at each other. They were finally sated and happy, and thrilled that Kevin had wanted to join them. As they got themselves back together, they each shared a small kiss, feeling that connection beginning again, and knowing that it would grow, as Kevin joined them more and more.  The five walked out of Brian’s hotel room to get dinner, laughing and joking as they always had, knowing that things had changed, but that it wouldn’t change a thing for them in the long run. 


End file.
